tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue Savers
Rescue Force are the UFDA's rescue team trained to handle abnormal disasters. The team usually consists of 4-5 members. Each member has a Rescue Commander that enables them to change into their Rescue Suits and help them on missions. Some of their training courses include combat, medical aid, vehicle piloting, and physical exercise. Teams Rescue Force Generation 2 Special Members Other Rescue Force members *Obuchi (Generation 1 R1) *Kamiya (Generation 1 R2) *Naomi Okamura (Generation 1 R3) *Unnamed R2, R3, and R4 (Generation 3) Team History To be added Rescue Suits Each member of Rescue Force has a orange Rescue Suit that comes along with different colored armor and code name. The females' are modified with skirts. The secondary colors of the suit match with the armor. There's also a release pull tab on the armor to shed off the suit. The belt has a grappling hook and a place to hold the Rescue Commander. The helmets have a double visor and head lights to see in dark areas. On the right shoulder is a place to connect a breathing mask which they can detach to give oxygen to injured civilians. The Rescue Force members could change into their suits in the Build up chamber. Arsenal *Rescue Commander- Rescue Force's henshin device. *Max Commander- A special henshin device that R1 Max uses. *Rescue Cards- Cards that Rescue Force uses during battle and for rescue work. *Rescue Breaker - A Rescue Tool with eight modes. **Break Hammer- R1's weapon, a hammer. **Break Ax- R2's weapon, an ax. **Break Pick- R3's weapon, a pick. **Break Hand- R4's weapon, a manipulator. **Break Drill- A drill-like weapon. **Break Shot- A simple information analysis weapon that can also be used as a digital camera. **Break Rope- A rope-like weapon. *Rescue Crusher - A powerful Rescue Tool with three modes. **Mantis Mode **Whale Mode **Drill Crusher *Max Divider- R1 Max's weapon with three modes. **Divider Mode ***Flame Divider ***Aqua Divider ***Sonic Divider **Drill Mode **Sword Mode *Rescue Zamber - R0's weapon with two modes. **Haken Mode **Javelin Mode Mecha Rescue Vehicles *Great God Striker- A super large-scale Rescue Vehicle. A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Saver, the Rescue Diver, and all six medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. **God Striker- A super large-scale Rescue Vehicle. A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Saver and five medium-scale Rescue Vehicles (sans Rescue Crane). ***Rescue Max Drill-Dozer- A combination of Rescue Max with one of Rescue Drill's side drills and the Rescue Dozer becoming shoulder armor. ****Rescue Max- A super large-scale humanoid robot that's formed when the Rescue Striker & Rescue Saver Max Combine. *****Rescue Striker- R1's large-scale water truck Rescue Vehicle. *****Rescue Saver- R2's large-scale all-terrain armored Rescue Vehicle. ****Rescue Drill- A tank-like vehicle with twin drills and a cutoff saw on top. ****Rescue Dozer- A black dump truck which can transform into Dozer Drive Mode from Dump Mode. ***Rescue Riser- A hook/ladder truck which throws water from the apex of the ladder. ***Rescue Shovel- A drag shovel which can transform into Claw Mode. ***Rescue Turbo - A large green blower vehicle with a turbofan on it. **Rescue Diver- R2's new large-scale armored Rescue Vehicle. **Rescue Crane- A light-blue crane. *Zero Fire- R5's super large-scale carrier Rescue Vehicle with a large container with the four Zero Fire Cannons which can carry five medium-scale Rescue Vehicles. ;Alternate Combinations *Riser Striker- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Riser. *Shovel Striker- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Shovel. *Drill Striker- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Drill. *Turbo Striker- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Turbo. *Dozer Striker- A combination of the Rescue Striker with the Rescue Dozer. *Riser Saver- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Riser. *Shovel Saver- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Shovel. *Drill Saver- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Drill. *Turbo Saver- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Turbo. *Dozer Saver- A combination of the Rescue Saver with the Rescue Dozer. *Riser Diver- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Riser. *Shovel Diver- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Shovel. *Drill Diver- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Drill. *Turbo Diver- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Turbo. *Dozer Diver- A combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Dozer. *Super Rescue Max - A robot that's formed when the Rescue Striker & Rescue Diver Max Combine. **Jet Vehicle Mode- A vehicle combination of the Rescue Diver with the Rescue Striker. **Super Rescue Max Crane- A combination of Super Rescue Max with the Rescue Crane. ;Small-Scale Rescue Vehicles *Core Striker - A Nissan 300ZX police car with AI which is R1's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Rescue Striker. *Core Aider- R4's Nissan Paramedic ambulance with AI and lifesaving machinery. *Wave Search - A driverless water truck for firefighting that also serves as a scout. *Power Search - A driverless excavator for obstacle removing that also serves as a scout. *Core Saver- A Nissan X-Trail police SUV with AI which is R2's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Rescue Saver. *Core Search- R3's personal Nissan Note with AI. *Core Striker Captain- A police car with AI which is R5's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Zero Fire. *Core Striker Fire- A police car with AI which is R0's personal car and serves as the cockpit of Zero Fire. Notes To be added Category:Rescue Force